In an elevator safety system of the related art, a switch, a sensor, and various other pieces of elevator equipment are individually connected to a control panel. The quantity of wires is consequently large.
This is addressed in the related art that connects equipment related to safety control out of various pieces of elevator equipment to a bus node. The bus node is connected to a safety controller via a safety bus, and an error detection code is used to detect an error of a signal that is related to safety control (see Patent Literature 1, for example). The quantity of wires can be reduced by employing the related art disclosed in Patent Literature 1.